I need you
by kabuxshika
Summary: soji's kidnapped by a boy who needs his help. he agrees to protect him and takes him to the shinsengumi.


**I need you**

(oneshot)

"I need you." the boy whispered, shaking as he clutched Soji's waist. He wasn't sure how Soji would react. He buried his face against Soji's chest.

Soji looked down at the boy, he didn't want to be here, but he **was** curious as to why this boy thought he needed him. He sighed 'I shouldn't hsve taken that candy he bought me.' he thought looking to the ceiling.

He was bound, of course. The boy had seen to that while he was unconcious. His eyes slid to the bindings holding each of his wrists to the upper corners of the bed. His kidnapper was obviously an expert at bondage. He wondered briefly if he was an information specialist then shook the thought from his mind. 'No, he wouldn't be bound in such a comfortable position if that was what the boy was nor would it explain why this kid thought he needed a demon like himself.

He sighed. He supposed he might as well ask. "...Why?" he murmured softly. "Why would you need me?" He looked down at the boy's now upturned face and blinked. 'Even in this situation...' he thought as his mouth ran dry. The boy seemed so innocent despite Soji knowing he wasn't. That he had kidnapped him and tied him to this bed. 'even in this situation he looks like such a child... ' he tilted his head slightly catching something he hadn't seen earlier in the kid's eyes now.

He seemed scared and desperate. Soji sighed. He **knew** he shouldn't get involved in this but despite his better judgement he asked "What's wrong, Kid?"

The boy looked down some as he sat up, straddling Soji lightly. "I need you to protect me." he said softly.

Soji blinked. "Protect you from what?" he asked before the thought even fully passed through his brain. He couldn't figure out why someone who could kidnap him would need protection. Though, he had been tricked and most people wouldn't stop in the middle of a fight to accept candy from their opponent. 'Stop trying to justify his actions!' he told himself sternly.

"I need you to protect me from people like you" Yukai whispered to him. He needed Soji to say yes. He needed Soji to want to protect him. He needed Soji to fall in love with him.

Soji blinked and looked at him. 'Don't get involved!' his brain screamed. 'You're betraying your comrades by even being here so long!' Soji sighed. "I can't stay here. I'll protect you if you stay at Mibu with me."

Yukai smiled, "Okay!" He got off of Soji and started to loosen the ropes. "You will protect me, won't you?" he asked warily. Soji nodded and Yukai released the ropes. Soji sat up rubbing his wrists. "What's your name?" he asked. He figured he might as well get to know him, since he'd be living with him from now on.

"Yukai..." Yukai answered quietly. "and I'm sorry I drugged you,...and kidnapped you,...and tied you up like that." he said looking down. "It was the only way I could get you here and get you to agree to it"

Soji nodded and looked around. "Do you need to pack?" Yukai shook his head, he had packed the few things he would need while Soji was still passed out from the drug. "No, I've got everything." he replied.

Soji nodded and took him to the Shinsengumi. He had an extra mat brought to his room for Yukai and let the boy settle in while he went on patrol.

When Soji returned from patrol he found Yukai sitting up waiting for him. "Did ...you need something?" Soji questioned warily. Yukai nodded some looking down and beckoning him closer. Soji came and knelt by Yukai. "What do you need?" he asked.

Yukai turned and pressed his lips to Soji's gently, kissing him. Soji blinked and pulled back slightly. It had felt good... "Yukai..?" Yukai folded his hands in his lap, looking down again. "Sorry, I wanted to see what it was like, kissing you, I mean."

Soji blushed a bit. "Oh..." Yukai nodded. "It felt good didn't it?" Soji nodded slightly, then knowing Yukai wasn't looking up at him said, "Yes, it felt very good, but-" he didn't get to finish as Yukai pressed his lips to Soji's once more, running his tongue along Soji's lower lip softly.

Soji gasped and his tongue flicked out to meet Yukai's of it's own accord. Yukai smiled and kissed deeper as he slowly guided him back onto the mats started to remove soji's uniform.

Soji moaned, pressing into the kiss and Yukai smiled. Oh yes, Soji was perfect for this. He could already tell this was going to be a wonderful relationship.


End file.
